1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure herein relates generally to the field of severing a tubular member or other tools.
2. Background of the Art
During the construction of hydrocarbon producing wells and other subsurface structures, one or more tubular elements may be used. Common tubular elements include casings, liners, jointed drill pipe, and coiled tubing. Other devices that may include tubular components may include packers. Often, it may be desirable or necessary to remove such a tubular element from the well. If a portion of the tubular element becomes stuck in the well for some reason, then the tubular element may have to be severed. By severing the tubular element, the stuck portion may be left in the well while retrieving the remainder of the tubular element.
In some aspects, the present disclosure addresses the need for cutting tubulars and other items.